


Somewhere Only We Know

by p_diyos



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming of Age, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nature Magic, Slow Burn, Spirits, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the talk of the villagers and warnings from his mother, Miong has never seen a spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the first chapter of my new fantasy/spirit AU! Heavily inspired by Hotarubi no mori e and influenced by many Studio Ghibli films. Napasimula ako ng bagong AU nang hindi oras. Lets hope I finish this story because I enjoy writing it a lot ;u;
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

“ _Miong_!”

 

_Traitors._

 

“Emilio!”

 

“Miong! Come back!”

 

His chest was starting to heave, but he didn’t dare look behind him, speeding further away from the harsh, sweltering sunlight and into the cool air of the leafy forest. With the muted slap of his slippers against the soft ground, the strained cries of his family grew fainter and fainter, though every shout seemed to add to the clenching of his heart.

 

 _They lied to me_. He thought. _Them of all people._

 

The images of Felicidad’s tear-stricken face and his mother reaching out pushed him to move even faster, despite protests from the slight straining in his legs and the lethargic pumping of his heart. He could barely see through the wet film in his eyes, but he didn’t dare stop.

 

Something caught on Miong’s foot, forcing him to fall face down on the damp grass, landing with a loud thud. His body shook as a cry ripped through his throat, muffled by the ground. Pushing himself up, he hugged his knees close to his chest, his body shaking as sobs ripped out of his throat. 

 

“Papa…” Miong blinked the tears away, but they wouldn’t stop. He sniffled loudly and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Come back…”

 

Even his heart knew it wasn’t possible, but did he _hope_. He waited for years for the day his Papa would show up one sweltering, sunny afternoon, face dotted with grime and scars and a wide smile. He would open his arms, and Miong and his siblings would shout like it was Christmas morning. They would run, their footsteps echoing like thunder, eager to greet him.

 

Miong wailed at the thought, pulling his knees closer, hoping to lessen the feeling of his heart being ripped apart. He could cry as loud as he wanted; he deserved it after what his family did. 

 

A sharp gust of wind and the crunching of leaves made Miong look up. He felt the unnaturally cool air against his face, raising the hairs on the back of his nape. He failed to notice how deep into the forest he had gone, as the trees were so densely packed together, allowing little light to filter through the branches.  The loud cries of the cicadas ceased. Despite this, he knew he wasn’t alone. He could _feel_ it.

 

“Wh-Who’s there?” Miong called out, voice trembling from fear, eyes darting around to find the source. 

 

He was met with silence and stillness, in an almost eerie way. No wonder the locals rarely ventured into the forest, unless they were desperate. 

 

“I-I know you’re there.” He said with a little more conviction, turning around several times, looking into the distance. “Who are you?”

 

“I think I should be asking you the same question.” 

 

Miong turned around sharply and came face to face with the owner of the voice, who seemed appear out of nowhere, leaning away from the thick bark of the _balete_ tree. His clothes were a pristine white, which emphasized his pale skin dotted with soft patches of pink on his nose, and sharp, prominent cheekbones that seemed to catch whatever light was around them. His lips were painted into a permanent frown. 

 

“Humans-“ His eyes were appraising him, cold and calculating. “ _People_ don’t wander this deep into the forest. What is your purpose?”

 

 _Humans._ The word sounded foreign on his tongue, and sent chills up his spine. “I-I ran away.” Miong defended, shaking slightly. “I didn’t even know I went this far.”

 

The man scoffed. “And of all places, you chanced upon the forest?”

 

“I had nowhere else to go.”

 

His eyes darkened, and it seemed like the forest dimmed as well. “Do you know how dangerous it is for humans to be here?”

 

Miong had enough sense to bow his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

He didn’t know what to expect after that. People always got lost and were never found in the forest, either from wandering around for too long, or for taking what wasn’t theirs. _You meet the strangest, most dangerous people in the forest._ His mother told him. _You need to be careful_. What he didn’t expect however, was a loud sigh. 

 

“I guess it’s all right.” The man said. “You’ve made it this far. Do you need a way out?”

 

Something in the man’s voice made Miong’s shoulders loosen, though not completely. “Y-Yes please.” 

 

“Come on,” Miong was about to get up and follow him, when he noticed the man’s feet, causing him to fall back in surprise.

 

“You’re floating!” He exclaimed. 

 

The man paused and looked at his feet hovering inches above the ground, toes brushing slightly over the tuffs of grass. “Very observant,” he commented dryly.

 

“Humans don’t float!”

 

“Well, human eyes aren’t usually that big. Yours look like they’re going to fall off with the way you’re staring.”

 

Miong blinked. “You’re…not human?”

 

The man pressed his lips together in a hard line. “I was.”

 

“Then, what are you?”

 

“I’m a forest spirit,” was his simple reply.

 

All Miong could do was stare in return. Despite levitating off the ground, the spirit looked as human as can be. He heard a few stories, whispers from the helpers about red-eyed, dark and vengeful spirits who controlled the elements, destroying everything in their path whenever a human interrupted their peace. His eyebrows furrowed together at the contrasting images of what he heard and what was in front of him. “You don’t look like a forest spirit.” 

 

The spirit’s eyes displayed mild surprise. “Maybe your concept of a forest spirit has been misconstrued by false tales and sensationalized stories.”

 

The furrow in Miong’s brow deepened. This spirit talked a lot like his sister when she was practicing for her high school speeches. “…Huh?”

 

“You heard the wrong things from the wrong people.” He clarified. “Back to my original question - why did you go into the forest? What, or who, were you running away from?”

 

Miong’s chest grew heavy again, and he directed his gaze to the ground at his feet, frowning. “My family.”

 

He watched the man float nearer in front of him, and Miong had no choice but to look up. “What did they do to offend you?”

 

“My Papa is gone.” Miong pouted, hugging his knees closer to his chest. “And they didn’t tell me.”

 

The spirit’s expression remained neutral except for his eyes, that softened just a fraction. “Wherever he went, I’m sure he’ll return soon.”

 

Miong sniffed loudly, chest clenching again. “He’s dead. He’s never coming back.”

 

“Oh,” His voice lowered in volume, disconcerted. “Why did he die?”

 

“Well…my sister said he fighting rebels. His job was always that dangerous. I had a feeling something happened…but no one would tell me anything. They just kept whispering behind my back, cutting me off.”

 

Silence hung between them heavily, like the sticky summer air outside the forest. Miong vaguely became aware of how it barely felt like summer here. He sniffled again and wiped his tears more forcefully, wishing he could dismiss his feelings this way. 

 

“He sounds like a good man.” Pole remarked after a while. “Shouldn’t it comfort you to know that your father died fighting for a good cause?”

 

 _No, because he was supposed to be my father first._ “…I still miss him.”

 

“Its all right to miss him.” He replied almost sympathetically. “It becomes less painful with time.”

 

Miong took a deep breath, allowing the crisp air to fill his lungs, and exhaling roughly, hoping the sadness and pain would go along with it. “Thank you, forest spirit.”

 

He unfolded his knees and stood up, legs feeling lighter than they did because of sitting, and stretched his arms out to hug the spirit. Upon closing the embrace however, he quickly realized he had only hugged air, and the spirit was now to his far right, brows close together.

 

“Don’t touch me.” He scolded coldly, a great contrast from his earlier tone. 

 

“But I just wanted to thank you,” Miong explained, walking over to hug him again, which was dodged as harshly as earlier. 

 

“There is really no need to!” The spirit moved sideways again, floating backwards to glare at the persistent Miong, who only chased him more, giggling.

 

Miong only stopped when a low-lying branch blocked his way, making him bounce back and fall on the ground. 

 

It was his turn to glare. “Hey!”

 

The spirit stopped behind the branch, inspecting Miong carefully from a distance. “What did I tell you? _No touching!_ ”

 

“So-rry!” Miong grumbled, rubbing his stomach. “What’s wrong with touching you, anyway?”

 

The spirited gave a sharp _tsk_. “If I am touched by a human, I disappear.” He sounded irritated, like he has repeated it for years. 

 

It was enough to make Miong stop. “Disappear,” he repeated. “For good?’

 

The spirit nodded grimly. “That is the nature of the forest spirits, _my_ nature.” He elaborated. “We were created to beautify and protect nature forever, but at a price. When I am gone, my forest slowly deteriorates as well. No place can survive without its spirit.”

 

The thought didn’t sit right with Miong. It made his stomach churn and his head spin, similar to the way he felt when he tried a roller coaster with his cousin, only worse. As cold as the spirit was, he didn’t like the thought of him disappearing.

 

“I’ll try very hard not to touch you then.” Miong resolved.

 

The spirit nodded once. “I’d appreciate it. Thank you.” He looked into the distance for a second, before turning back to Miong. “You should return home. It’s nearly sunset.”

 

Miong turned his head into the direction where the spirit once looked, and despite the cover, saw specks of orange dotting the horizon. “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

 

The spirit looked almost impatient. “Time moves differently here, and nightfall brings other spirits. They’re…not as friendly as me.” Miong shuddered, an odd sense of fear creeping onto him again. 

 

“I forgot to tell you who I am.” He faced the spirit again. “I’m Emilio, but everyone calls me Miong. Only my grandmother calls me Emilio…but that’s when she’s angry. Do you have a name, too?”

 

He shrugged. “I go by many names. It will just confuse you.”

 

Miong nodded in understanding, his stomach sinking. “That’s fine.” He settled. “I’ll be back, okay? Please meet me here tomorrow!”

 

He pushed himself up and began sprinting in the opposite direction. “Bye!” He shouted with the raise of his hand, not bothering to look back. 

 

“Apolinario.” He heard, clear as a bell. The wind had just begun to sweep against his face. “But call me Pole.”

 

Miong slowed down and grinned, feeling accomplished. He turned back to say something else, but  when he did, there was no one left in the clearing.

 


	2. Stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That summer, and every summer after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter!! I'm at this point where I'm thinking 'What have I done writing this AU' because I've been world-building in my head and its literally ridiculous. XD Thank you so much for your kind comments, it means a lot to me ;u;
> 
> Also, I just wanted Pole to use a leaf as a cup. Sue me.

“You’re here.”

 

Miong grinned until his cheeks ached, satisfied at the surprise colouring Pole’s voice. “I said I was coming back tomorrow, didn’t I?”

 

“I didn’t really expect you to.” Pole quirked his head, eyeing the hands hidden behind Miong’s back. “What are you hiding?”

 

A giggle escaped Miong’s mouth before he held out his pudgy hands, tiny fists clasped. “I got two things.” He declared, before uncurling his left hand. “I got a ribbon so that we could walk side by side without touching each other, and a fan for you.”

 

Pole raised his eyebrow. “Why is the fan for me?”

 

“Because your face is always red!” Miong opened the fan and waved it around flimsily to demonstrate. “My Ate gets red too when its really hot, so I thought you needed it.”

 

Pole bit his bottom lip and turned away, but Miong didn't miss the smile tickling the corner of his mouth. “There are wind spirits for that, you know.” 

 

“At least you don’t need to ask permission every time you want to cool down.” Miong shrugged, folding the fan clumsily and holding it out. 

 

“I suppose so.” Pole took it gingerly, before eyeing the silky blue ribbon. “I think I should tie mine, and keep your distance.”

 

As they walked, Miong took the time to take in his surroundings. The forest remained the same - the sun struggling to filter through the densely packed trees, allowing for limited light except where Pole floated. The gentle wind that broke through the sweltering heat still lingered, but it no longer sent shivers down Miong’s spine. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Pole still appeared as normal as he did yesterday. Even when Felicidad and their cook warned him to the point of scaring themselves with tales of the forest, he felt it too ridiculous to accept. He felt no tension in his body as they trekked along, as if he was with an old friend.

 

Miong allowed himself a prolonged stare. “I can’t believe you waited.” He half-expected to wander aimlessly through the forest, calling out the spirits name.

 

Pole’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he returned Miong’s gaze. “You’re quite a strange human.”

 

“You’re not going to eat my heart, are you?” Miong questioned with narrowed eyes. “I heard that in a movie once.”

 

The shy laugh that came out of Pole bounced faintly against the trees, causing the tiny rays of sunlight to brighten. Miong’s eyes widened at the change. “I have my own, thank you.” Pole chuckled. “What happened with your family when you returned?”

 

Miong tensed, his sister’s tear-stricken face floating in his mind. “It was fine. They felt sorry and made me asparagus soup for dinner.”

 

“Asparagus soup?”

 

“It’s my _favourite_ , don’t say anything about it!” 

 

Another timid, twinkling laugh. “I won’t.”

 

They continued even as their path sloped upward, Miong sweeping stray pebbles along the way with his slipper, while Pole gathered and arranged them to the side.

 

“You’re not as afraid of me as yesterday.” Pole commented after a long while. “Why?”

 

A beat passed in thought as Miong kicked another bothersome pebble. “I’m not sure. You seem more like a human to me than a spirit.”

 

“Should we have a show of my powers?” A wry smile appeared on his face. “An exhibition?”

 

Miong shook his head. “It’s okay. I notice the little things, like how the forest light changes depending on your mood. Sometimes, the trees move by themselves. And you hit me with a branch yesterday. I have the bruise to prove it.”

 

Pole looked almost sheepish. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Will you make it up to me?”

 

They both stopped, and Pole raised his eyebrow, curious and a little suspicious. “And how would I do that?”

 

Miong grinned. “Answer my questions.”

 

*

 

Many sunsets have come and gone since Miong first escaped to the forest. Now, it was routine for him to slip away into the shadowy grove every afternoon, and leave at sunset upon Pole’s insistence. For the first time in his life, he felt grateful to have so many siblings - it meant escape without much pestering or suspicion, even for a few golden hours.

 

Their afternoons ranged from meeting and befriending passing animals (even the wild boar, much to Miong’s surprise), to running around playing tag until he felt his lungs were going to burst, and sometimes wading in the nearby stream. Pole just watched from the bank, devoid of emotion except when Miong tried to splash him.

 

Despite his closed off nature, Pole had been very happy to answer Miong’s questions. It was almost like talking to an adult, which Miong knew he would be as Pole was twenty-five when he died, except he didn’t look down on him or treated him any less. He always gave honest answers and never shrugged him off, not even when Miong asked questions his sisters would probably glare at him for.

 

“Are you the only one who lives there?” Miong called as he climbed uphill, towards the now iconic balete tree where they always met up. It stood away from all other trees, massive and grand like a castle among the houses of its kingdom. In a way, that made Pole the king.

 

“I’m the only forest spirit.” Pole answered, as he moved away from the base of the intertwined bark to meet Miong halfway. “Shall we go?”

 

Questions about spirits were inevitable, but Pole answered a few at a time, allowing Miong the opportunity to process them on his own. Still, he had a million and one questions about spirits, and he found most of Pole’s answers to be simplified versions of what he’s heard and what he’s been taught.

 

“We’re not as scary as the villagers say.” Pole explained as they sat by the shade of the tree, eating the frozen orange pops Miong brought for them. “Though I find their stories very amusing.”

 

“They’re pretty stupid.” Miong remarked, biting off a large portion of his share. “My sister thinks you’re the white lady.”

 

Pole laughed once, lips closed. “Well, I suppose she’s not completely wrong.” He replied. “I’ve heard worse.”

 

“Are they true?”

 

Pole shook his head. “The stories change, but we are the one thing in the world that stays constant.” He said, eyes exploring the expansive, cloudless sky. “Even when everything in the human world changes.”

 

Miong crinkled his nose, finishing his ice cream. “That sounds boring.”

 

He got a silent chuckle in reply, and Miong felt that Pole would have ruffled his hair if he could. “You’ll appreciate a little stability when you’re older.”

 

*

 

They always had the forest to themselves, but sometimes Miong would spy a sky blue figure from the corner of his eye. Once, he heard a giggle right by his ear, before a warm breeze blew past him. He never found out what or _who_ it was, as every time he turned, he met an empty space and Pole’s furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, halting in his steps.

 

“Did you see that?” Miong whirled his head left and right, eyes widening to get a better view.

 

Pole scanned his surroundings, eyes moving slowly. “Saw what? There’s nothing here, Miong.”

 

“Yes there was!” He insisted, walking hurriedly to the direction of the blur’s disappearance, dragging Pole along with him.

 

“Miong!” Pole pulled his arm towards his body, forcing Miong to stagger backwards. “I’m sure it’s just the heat playing tricks on you. There’s nothing beyond those trees.”

 

“Yes there was - it was blue!”

 

That caused Pole to inhale sharply, jaw tight and eyes instantly as cold as ice. “Let’s move on.” He tugged on the string between them, directing him forward.

 

Now, Miong remained unmovable. “But I _saw_ something! We have to find out what it was.”

 

Another insistent tug forced him to move. “It’s best we don’t.”

 

While it was the last time Pole ever spoke on the subject, Miong never failed to walk a little bit faster whenever the fleeting blur and eerie snigger made its presence known.

 

*

 

Unlike Miong who reacted to anything and everything without hesitation, Pole rarely showed emotion, except for eyes widening in surprise, a small smile he’s only seen it twice, and the occasional laugh. He did find he showed more emotion when they talked about his past, a topic they rarely scraped on.

 

“Can all spirits float like you?” Miong asked one day by the stream where they were cooling off from the heat. He was lying down on the grass an arms length away from the bank, while Pole sat, rather, _floated_ close by, sipping water from the leaf he plucked off on the way. They resolved to remove the ribbon while they rested.

 

“Not all of them.” Pole replied, looking ahead rather than at Miong. “Especially among the forest spirits, I’m the only one.”

 

He turned to his side, facing Pole. “Why is that?”

 

Miong watched as Pole rested the empty leaf cup on his lap, head bent a little lower than earlier. “I think it was because I couldn’t walk as a human.” He explained softly. “Humans - _People_ had to carry me around in a chair just so I could go around.”

 

“What happened?”

 

The cicadas grew quieter around them. “An accident.”

 

Miong scooted closer, Pole’s tone of voice one that twisted his stomach into a knot. He sounded a lot like his mother when she had to explain that she was sick. Pole sighed, turning his gaze to his lap again. 

 

“It happened when I was helping my neighbor search for their lost horse.” He glanced at Miong, only to find him wide-eyed and resting his chin on his palm. “I found it after searching for hours, drinking from the river a few fields away from my home. I thought I could use it to get home quicker, but I didn’t know how to ride one, and I fell from it midway. I woke up a few days later, and I…I couldn’t feel my legs.”

 

Pole looked at his slightly folded limbs sadly, which hovered off the ground even as he sat. “I still can’t.”

 

The knot in Miong’s stomach grew as his throat tightened. He tried to reach out his hand to place it on Pole’s lap, who flinched at the last minute, distancing himself a bit more.

 

Miong’s stomach sank. “Sorry.” He said quietly, his throat tightening more. “…At least you can float now.”

 

Pole nodded silently, hiding his glassy eyes from Miong. “The gods who made me a spirit were good to me.” He replied. “For that, I’m thankful.”

 

“How did you become a spirit, anyway?”

 

The frown he received in return made him feel even worse. “Maybe another day, Miong.”

 

When he wandered home later that day, he found the image of Pole near tears still lingering in his mind, even when he lay down in bed, staring at the unlit light bulb beyond film of the green mosquito net. It pressed down on him, keeping him awake for longer than he should.

 

The following day, Miong left a smaller space between their ribbons, so they wouldn’t be so far away from each other when they walked. If Pole noticed, he said nothing of it.

 

*

 

Pole, though not much for reactions, seemed to read Miong like an open book, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The day that he came to the forest unresponsive and staring into space, Pole took him to a nearby mango tree, opening a dark yellow one for him with the wave of a hand, a feat he didn’t do very often.

 

“Did something happen with your family again?” He asked gently as Miong nibbled on the mango. He could barely taste the sweetness, and he normally devoured mangos as soon as they were peeled open.

 

“They’re fine.” He answered quietly.

 

“Then what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you frown like that since you first came here.”

 

The thought of their first meeting weighed heavier on Miong’s chest, and he could feel the stinging his eyes again. Like he didn’t cry enough the night before. "Today's my last day." He mumbled, picking on the loose thread at the hem of his shorts. “I’m going back to Manila tomorrow.”

 

Pole nodded, frowning. “You’re sad about that?”

 

Miong took another small bite of the mango. “I had a lot of fun here.” He said. “It was the best summer ever. I don’t want to leave.”

 

Pole sighed and floated a fraction closer. “Then keep those memories with you when you go home.” He insisted, trying his best to catch Miong’s eye. “They won’t go anywhere.”

 

Finally looking up, Miong allowed himself to blink, tears falling down his cheek. “I’m coming back next year.” He announced timidly. “Will you wait for me?”

 

It was then that Pole offered him one of his rare smiles as he nodded. “I will always be here.”

 

***


	3. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, Miong thought, is how summer should feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in this chapter! It was my plan to post it every Friday, but a ton of school work and lack of time slowed my progress down. Also, this chapter in particular went through so many revisions, it's ridiculous. Hopefully, it does them justice, because I love spirit!Pole and human!Miong so much ;u;
> 
> Mind you, it starts getting angsty from here on out, though I'm still playing around with writing angst. Should I start apologizing as early as now?

“Bet I can.”

 

A scoff. “I bet you can’t. You barely got to nineteen last time.”

 

“Just watch me.”

 

“One, two, three, _go!_ ”

 

Miong gripped onto the bark, pulling himself up despite the roughness of the wood against his hands, quickly stepping on the largest curve between branches. 

 

Their tree climbing games have stepped up from the long, winding _acacias_ and the lighter, thinner branches of the flame trees, to the heavier, multi-levelled _balete_ trees, giving Miong more than enough experience and practice.

 

“How many seconds?” He huffed, grabbing onto the next branch, balancing himself by holding out his left arm for support.

 

“Seven!” Pole called back playfully, his voice tickling his ears. “Do you _really_ think you’re going to beat your twenty second record?”

 

“I will!” With both arms he lifted his body up, swinging his lower body and using his legs to wrap around the rest of the branch. Quickly scrambling back on his feet, he grabbed the top branch and hoisted himself up, repeating this until he finally reached the second to the highest branch.

 

“Time’s up!”

 

Miong looked up to see Pole sitting on highest branch, just one level above him, glancing down with a teasing grin. “Twenty _two_ seconds. I won the bet.”

 

Scowling, Miong clambered up until he was beside him, sitting down and throwing his hands in the air. “That’s not fair, it was eighteen! You started counting before I could start climbing!”

 

He raised his eyebrow at Miong, but maintained his all-knowing grin. “Who said?”

 

“Me! I kept track, too! Again, again!”

 

*

 

The following summer wasn’t the last - one followed the other, before their numbers started tumbling into something that Miong could no longer count with his hand. Pole and the forest filtered into his dreams so much that being in the heated, concrete-filled city felt alien to him, his only relief being his return to his summer home by the sea.

 

With the start of the season he always ran the fastest through the forest, zipping through until he finally reached the small, familiar clearing, spotting a familiar figure in white turning around just as he got to the base of the _balete_ tree.

 

Miong, despite his heavy breathing, couldn’t help but beam at Pole. “You look the same as ever.” He greeted. Of course he did - spirits didn’t age. 

 

The corners of Pole’s mouth quirked up, small and bright and _real_. “You’re always surprised.”

 

There was always something about the first day of summer, where they took a minute to breathe each other in, allowing relief to filter into their system. It has been this way for years, every year, turning away from reality to come back to this oasis where Miong could be completely himself.

 

Pole tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly as the wind pushed stray strands of hair across his forehead. “You look…different.”

 

“I’m in third year high school, now!” Miong proclaimed proudly, spreading his arms and showing off his now-wrinkled uniform. “I convinced my family to come a day early, fresh from school.”

 

“High school,” Pole repeated. “I think you’ll have to remind me of that. And your hair?”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” He felt himself shrink under Pole’s calculating eyes, something that rarely happened. 

 

Pole hid most of his face behind his hands. “Is this a new trend among humans?” He asked, giggles escaping through the spaces between his fingers.

 

“Stop laughing!” Miong scolded, wrinkling his nose. “I think its pretty cool.”

 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s just…different.” There was a twinkle in his eyes as he assessed Miong’s new hair. “Though I must say, you won’t be able to feel the wind in your hair as much as before.”

 

“Are you done making fun of me?” 

 

Stifling the growing laughter behind his palm, Pole nodded. “Nonetheless, it suits you.” He resolved. “You’re looking more like a man every year.”

 

Miong would’ve quipped on how he _was_ one, but he felt his heart unusually pick up speed, and  instead smiled sheepishly in return. “S-So, where are we off to today?”

 

Pole floated away from the tree slowly, heading into the forest. “It’s not too hot today. We could go up the mountains to get some of those mangoes you like. Do you have the ribbon?”

 

Miong reached into his pocket and pulled out a new satin red ribbon. “The store ran out of blue.”

 

“That’s all right,” Pole looked at the ribbon with interest. “I think red suits us just as much as blue.”

 

After tying their respective ends, they wandered through the forest, settling into each other’s presence once again. Miong's eyes feasted on his surroundings, finally relieved after so many nights dreaming of greenery.

 

“The forest looks brighter.” Miong commented, inspecting the increased soft rays trickling through the trees, the forest glowing with pale yellow light. 

 

Turning his gaze upward, Pole surveyed the trees around them, eyes wandering. “Hmm…I barely noticed. It looks the same to me.”

 

Miong vaguely remembered how the forest was attuned to Pole’s moods, but he found himself distracted by Pole’s face as he looked around the forest, _his_ forest. Even he looked brighter, more _alive_ , his skin no longer as pallid as the first time they met. 

 

Pole’s eyes eventually landed on Miong, filled with curiosity and mild amusement. “What is it?”

 

Miong smiled widely at him as he shook his head. “I’m glad to be back.”

 

The soft smile that Pole answered with made him catch his breath and feel as light as air. “Me too.”

 

 _This_ , Miong thought, _is how summer should feel_.

 

*

 

The days fell into each other as easy as breathing, and the energy that surged through Miong as time passed made him feel more and more like himself. They easily settled into their routine, revisiting the steep mountains to collect fruits, dozing off by Pole’s _balete_ tree, and laying down on the soft, bright green grass, listening to the ever quiet hum of the stream.

 

Miong offered stories of the past year, which always piqued Pole’s interest and made him laugh until his face was red. Sometimes, he found telling Pole stories about his life to be so disorienting, knowing that the modern world and this world existed in one plane.

 

“I never want to go back to school.” Miong finished, falling back on the overgrown grass and staring up at the sky, the thin, wispy clouds moving quickly across the blue terrain. They trekked further up one of the mountains today, only to find a grassy meadow not too far off. With the mountain blocking the brunt of the sun’s heat, they stopped to rest, breathing in the crisp air.

 

“School sounds wonderful.” Pole was already lying down, head titled slightly in Miong’s direction, watching the little wisps with half-lidded eyes. 

 

“But all the _books._ ”

 

Pole chuckled. “That’s the best part.” He replied airily. 

 

A gust of wind passed above them, and Miong breathed deeply. “Do you ever regret being a spirit?” He asked.

 

They watched the wisps of clouds float by until the sky was a blank canvas of blue. Years ago, Pole would have evaded his question easily, but Miong was proud to know that he finally gained his trust. 

 

“Sometimes,” Pole whispered over the breeze, his voice somewhere Miong couldn’t reach. “It’s been very lonely.”

 

Miong frowned, his stomach sinking. “I didn’t mean to -“

 

“I know you didn’t.” A large, fluffy cloud began to cross the blue terrain. “You want to know the best part, though?”

 

Miong turned his head to face Pole. “What?”

 

He watched Pole's chest rise as his eyes fluttered closed, a faint smile on his lips. “It was meeting you.”

 

*

 

On their way back from the meadow, they passed by a familiar flame tree in full bloom, bursting with sunset-like colour. It grew much higher than he saw it last, nearly twice the height of an _acacia,_ the highest leaf almost touching the sky.

 

Miong stopped and smirked at Pole. “I bet I can beat my record.” 

 

Pole’s eyes trailed up the intricate branches, immediately getting the reference. “I bet you can’t. Have you been practicing?”

 

“Not really,” Miong replied. “There aren’t any old trees in the city, much less those you can climb.”

 

Pole blinked. “Oh,” The playful light in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a cloud of disappointment. “I can’t imagine a place without trees.”

 

 _Strike two._ He seemed to be saying all the wrong things today. Quickly, Miong untied his end of the ribbon and held onto the lowest branch. “Time me. And no cheating this time!”

 

Pole rolled his eyes. “It _wasn’t_ cheating. I just started when you started climbing, Miong.”

 

“Cheating,” Miong stuck his tongue out at him and then turned back to the tree. “One, two, three, _go!_ ” 

 

He scaled the bark with ease, pulling himself up the branches faster and with a lot less effort than last year, much to his surprise. Quickly mapping out his path in his mind, he set for the most leveled branch before continuing.

 

He heard Pole chuckling from below. “Someone’s gotten stronger.” He teased.

 

“That’s basketball varsity for you!” Miong reached up and tried pulling himself up again, but his hand slipped, forcing him to grab for the branch. 

 

“Be careful, Miong!”

 

“I’ll be fine!” Miong dismissed, turning to his side and balancing himself, moving a step at a time. “I’ve probably climbed a hundred trees since I started coming here!”

 

“I wouldn’t say a hundred…”

 

He swiftly climbed two more branches in record time. “I’m really going to win this time!” He called out below, but was stunned to find Pole nowhere to be seen. “Pole? Where’d you go?”

 

“Up here.” 

 

Miong turned his head up to see Pole grinning, seated on the top branch as if he’d been there the entire time. The mid-afternoon sun behind him lined the soft edges of his body with golden light, taking all of Miong’s concentration. 

 

Pole blinked, confused. “What?”

 

Without looking, Miong stepped forward and slipped, losing his balance. Pole’s eyes widened, instantly realizing what was happening, and reached out, trying to grab onto him. In a split-second Miong leaned away, and the last thing he remembered as he fell was Pole’s wide, horrified eyes.

 

_“Miong!”_

 

*

 

When he regained consciousness, it felt like the world was spinning, even if he was perfectly still. Even as the sounds of the cicadas grew stronger, his vision was stuck in a depth of black.

 

“Looks bad. Really bad.” said an unfamiliar voice. It was hurried, sharp, and a little scratchy. “I forgot how fragile humans were.”

 

“I think you’d get a headache too if you fell from the top of a tree.” said another voice, one that was deeper, more serious. 

 

“He’s not waking up.” _Pole_. His voice sounded like it held a river of tears.

 

“He’ll wake up soon, don’t worry.” The second voice reassured calmly. “I used the cleanest water I could find to fix him. I’m sure he can hear us now.”

 

“If he doesn’t wake up, we should eat him.”

 

A heavy sigh. “We don’t eat _humans_ , Rusca.”

 

With considerable effort, Miong took a sharp breath and forced his eyes open. Three faces looked down at him with various degrees of emotion, and he immediately noticed Pole in the middle, who gazed at him with a knot between his brows, face drained of all colour.

 

“Pole?” Miong’s throat felt dry, and even his breathing scratched harshly against it. 

 

“Oh thank goodness.” Pole fell back and sighed, the tension in his shoulders disappearing. “I-I was so scared, Miong. I thought -“

 

“I’m fine.” He tried sitting up, but felt all the pressure press against his brain, temporarily blocking his vision, black spots appearing before him.

 

“Whoa, whoa, you better lie back down.” The one to his right said, the owner of the first voice, a giggle escaping his throat. “Your eyes practically rolled out of your head.”

 

A chill went up Miong’s spine, the laughter ringing in his ears. “You’re…You’re the one who has been following me around.” He said. “The blur.”

 

The corner of his mouth turned up into a mischievous smile, bright teeth against tan skin. “Well, _obviously_.” He said. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for years, but Pole does well in keeping you away.”

 

The one on Miong’s left narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t I say it was a bad idea to follow the human around?”

 

“I’d like to think of it as a safety precaution.”

 

Beside them, Pole sighed heavily, turning his sympathetic eyes to Miong. “The blur you’ve been seeing is Rusca.” He motioned to his the man on his right, who smirked even wider. “And this is his friend Paco. He’s the one who healed your head injury.”

 

Paco smiled kindly at him, his eyes disappearing as his cheeks puffed. Rusca just snickered like he had a secret, which wouldn’t surprise him.

 

Blinking, Miong looked between Paco and Rusca, and then at Pole. “They’re…spirits?” 

 

Pole nodded slowly, eyes nervous. “Yes they are.” He replied carefully.

 

Miong shook his head, which made it pound again. “You never told me there were other spirits _this_ near.” He had no idea what face he was making, but it was enough for Pole to break his stare, directing his eyes to his lap instead. 

 

“It was the safer thing to do.” Paco said beside him. “To protect us from humans.”

 

Miong held back a scowl. He said _humans_ the same way Pole did when they first met, which said a lot about what they thought of him. Miong tried sitting up again, which prompted Paco to place a hand behind his back to aid him.

 

“Let me help.” 

 

Miong’s entire body turned rigid eyes wide as he stared at Paco. “Y-You can touch me.”

 

Rusca snorted loudly. “Of course he can! I can too, see?” He violently poked Miong’s arm, causing him to flinch. “What has Pole been telling you?”

 

Miong turned to Pole, who doing well avoiding his pointed looks. “Not much,” Miong replied. “Only that he’ll disappear if a human touches him.”

 

Paco’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Pole. “You didn’t tell him the entire thing?”

 

Pole’s eyes flickered up before he exhaled, looking tired all of a sudden. “Of course I didn’t.” He replied, as if it were obvious. “Now, I appreciate what you’ve done for Miong, but I think he’s getting overwhelmed.”

 

“What! But -“ Paco covered Rusca’s mouth with his hand before he could say anything more, earning a scandalized look from the latter.

 

“We’ll leave you two.” Paco said, dragging a wriggling Rusca with him. “And kid, don’t go falling off any more trees. You scared Pole to death.”

 

Finally breaking free, Rusca stood up straight. “Remember, kid.” He threatened with a deeper voice and a sinister smile. “Touch Pole, and the entire spirit world will be after you.”

 

With that, he disappeared in a blistering blue cloud, causing Miong to jump back in surprise.

 

“Don’t worry about Rusca, he likes dramatic exits.” Paco explained with an eye roll. “But we would appreciate it if you wouldn’t touch Pole.” With that, he closed his eyes and dissolved into a fine mist.

 

The forest seemed quieter and heavier without the presence of the two other spirits. Miong felt conscious of his own breathing, which was rough and hollow, echoing against his ears like the blustery typhoon winds in July. 

 

“They-They’re air and water spirits.” Pole finally spoke. When Miong turned to face him, Pole was already watching him warily. “Water spirits are generally known for their healing powers, but river spirits like Paco have the most skill.”

 

Miong’s head was beginning to pound against his skull, both from the fall and from everything Paco and Rusca said. “You knew that Rusca was following us, but you didn’t tell me.”

 

“I didn’t want to involve you with other spirits.” Pole explained softly, bowing his head. “They’re…different.”

 

Miong couldn’t help but notice how Pole said _different_ the same way he used to say _human_. It left a sour taste in his mouth. “But I’m different, too.”

 

Pole’s eyes widened, immediately understanding his error. “Miong, I didn’t mean it that way.“

 

“What did they mean when they said you didn’t tell me the entire thing?” He asked immediately. 

 

Pole pressed his lips together, eyes never leaving Miong’s as he sighed heavily. “Forests are the spirit domains that have suffered the greatest amount of human abuse.” He elaborated. “Barely any forests are left, and I’m the last forest spirit in existence. I carry all the powers of those who have gone…but at a great price.”

 

“That you will disappear if you get touched by a human.” Miong repeated monotonously. It was nearly burned onto his mind after years of being repeated to him. He didn’t need the reminder. 

 

Pole shook his head. “It’s not just that. The gods…said it would be a human I trusted.” He tore his gaze away from Miong, looking at his feet. “That’s why the other spirits rarely come here. They _hate_ humans for what they’ve done to their homes, to other spirits. They can’t stand the thought that a human I trusted would eventually destroy me.”

 

The silence between them seemed even heavier now, pressing against Miong’s heart with each passing minute. It made his head ache even more. 

 

“Is it me?” Miong asked quietly, feeling the anxiousness of whatever the answer could be all the way to his bones.

 

“I don’t know for sure.” Pole answered, and even he didn’t sound sure. “But you’re the only human I’ve known for this long.”

 

He felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped upon him, freezing his body with a sudden realization. as the events from earlier replayed in his mind. “You reached out when I fell.” 

 

Pole nodded solemnly. “I did.”

 

Miong’s hands curled into fists instinctively, and even when he realized it, he didn’t retract. “You could have disappeared.”

 

“I know that, but -“

 

“But _nothing!_ ” Miong turned sharply, and Pole backed away in surprise. “You can’t touch me! You _knew_ what would happen but you still reached out anyway!”

 

“You fell off one of the tallest trees in the forest!” Pole exclaimed, eyes hardening with annoyance. “You could have _died_ , Miong! Do you think I would have allowed that?”

 

“And how do you think I’d feel if I woke up without you there to explain what happened?” Miong challenged. 

 

“You can’t just expect me to do _nothing_!”

 

“That would have been better than -“ Miong’s voice got caught in his throat, and the more he thought about what could have happened, the angrier he got. He stopped and let out a breath before taking several more, but it did nothing to stop the liquid fire pulsing through his veins. 

 

Pole’s silence didn’t last. “Miong.” He said softly but sternly. His eyes were assessing him, something he did when Miong did things he couldn’t understand. “Why are you so angry?”

 

Rather than placate him, that seemed to make Miong's blood boil even more. ‘ _Don’t you get it?’_ He wanted to shout. ‘ _Don’t you understand?_ ’

 

Gritting his teeth, he glared at Pole.  “Next time, don’t save me.”

 

With that, he got up and stomped away, ignoring the pounding of his head and the feeling of his mind and his heart being ripped in two. 

 


	4. Adaptability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he was about to turn to leave, the spirit turned to Miong. “No one knows for sure if you’re the human that’ll make him disappear.” His eyes were sharp, but Miong couldn’t pin down the emotion. It made him slightly uneasy. “Is that really going to make you stay away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello. It's been a long time. 
> 
> If it hasn't been obvious, life as well as me overthinking led to the insane one year delay to this. Even if I've been away for a while I think of this story constantly, and this chapter alone has had about 10 iterations. It's crazy! Not sure if anyone is still going to read this, but I love this AU so much that I need to finish it. 
> 
> If my writing is a little shaky, well. It has been a while since I sat down to write something serious. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

Miong didn’t come to the forest for a week.

 

The tenseness in his jaw and shoulders and snapping at everything and _everyone_ faded by day four, but was quickly replaced by a cold, heavy weight on his chest, immobilizing him and forcing himself to put his visit off. He did everything to pass the time, from rereading books to playing all his games to walking by the pier a good forty minute walk from his house. 

 

“Gathering courage” he told himself. It was only a matter of time before that excuse became pathetic. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself out of his room for lunch, only to be blocked by Fely’s imposing figure in the kitchen.

 

“You’re moping.”

 

Miong _really_ didn’t want to deal with this. “I just want to eat lunch, so if you’d let me -” He tried passing on her right, but she just blocked him. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Miong let out a quiet growl. “Nothing happened -“

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Then why are you at home in the afternoons? You’re usually so difficult to find.”

 

“Not now, Fely -“

 

“Did you and your friend get in a fight?”

 

“No!” He shouted. She raised an eyebrow at him, which made him shrink into himself. “Maybe.” He relented, still strained but softer. “Yes. It’s more complicated than that.”

 

The corner of her mouth quirked up. “Talking to your friend about it will make things better, you know.” 

  
“I’m…not sure talking is going to be enough.” He admitted in an even smaller voice. _Why_ was he even talking to his sister about this? 

  
Her shoulders sagged as she looked at him with a small, sad smile. Her pity smile. “You’ll never know until you try, right? Considering how long you’ve been friends, I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”

 

He shrugged uncomfortably. “You don’t know that.”

 

He heard the pity sigh again. That once dormant anger was prickling at him again. “Miong -“

 

“ _Stop!_ ” He turned around and stomped up the stairs. 

 

“Miong, where are you going?” Fely called after him. 

 

“Back to my room!” He hollered back. “I’ll eat lunch later!”

 

“You can’t avoid this issue forever!”

 

“Try me!” He shouted without meaning it at all, before slamming the door. 

 

* * *

 

Miong already knew his life was a little stranger than normal. One, his only stable friend (his _best_ friend, though he couldn’t be sure about that now) was the only forest spirit left in existence. Two, he managed to survive a fall from a tree about five floors high unscathed (the phantom migraines however, he pretended it didn’t exist). And three, which was probably the most important of all…

 

Rusca, the wind spirit he met last week, was sitting on the frame of his window. And judging by the lack of adverse reactions from the party below, he was the only one who could see him. 

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Miong wrinkled his nose at the term. Rusca looked just about his age, maybe just two years older at maximum. Then again, he’s probably looked that way for hundreds of years. 

 

“Can’t other people see you?” Miong asked, peering over Rusca to check if anyone was looking. 

 

Rusca chuckled. “If they could, they’d faint.” He replied with a wink.

 

Miong opted to ignore that. “Right.”

 

“You haven’t been by the forest.” 

 

What was with everyone being straightforward with him today? 

 

To his credit, Miong didn’t flinch _that_ badly. “I was recovering from my fall.” He knew the moment he finished that sentence that it was the worst excuse he ever made.

 

Rusca snorted. “Paco’s magic is better than that. You’re avoiding the issue.”

 

Miong had nothing to say to that. He looked down at the floorboards, following the patterns with his eyes as an evasive maneuver. 

 

He heard Rusca sigh loudly, almost theatrically. “I came here on my own.” He said in a quieter voice. “You better listen because I’m never going to say this again. I’m not wrong about humans being dangerous, but…I was wrong about you.”

 

Miong stopped, and slowly looked up to the wind spirit avoiding his eyes, looking at the party below. “Are you apologizing?”

 

Rusca groaned. “Paco’s the better one at this.” He muttered softly; it must have been for his ears only. “ _We_ owe you an apology. You obviously mean a lot to Pole, so sorry we assumed the worst about you.”

 

Miong shrugged awkwardly, not really sure how to accept that. “I overreacted.” He answered, and gave himself a mental pat on the back for how easily he said it. “He was just concerned, and I just shouted at him. Now I don’t even know if he wants to talk to me again.”

 

“Is that why you stayed away?”

 

He shook his head. “I stayed away because I was angry.”

 

“He waits for you.” Rusca said simply.

 

Miong bit his lip. “…I know.”

 

“Do him a favour for both of us, would you? Go see him tomorrow. He needs the company - he’s been alone for as long as I can remember.”

 

Just as he was about to turn to leave, the spirit turned to Miong. “No one knows for sure if you’re the human that’ll make him disappear.” His eyes were sharp, but Miong couldn’t pin down the emotion. It made him slightly uneasy. “Is that really going to make you stay away?”

 

And with that, Rusca vanished into the warm night. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you _finally_ leaving today?”

 

Miong, who was busy putting on his old sneakers at the foot of the stairs, looked up to see Fely at the top, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” He grumbled, shooting her an annoyed glare. “Happy now?”

 

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “It will be good for you, you’ll see.”

 

Walking to the forest felt longer than usual. He didn’t run into it like he usually did; instead he took his time, running the lines in his head to make sure he didn’t say the wrong thing again. 

 

He didn’t understand why this was such a big deal to him until he realized that ever since elementary, his set of friends changed with every new school year. Back at home, his friends were his friends because of convenience and circumstance. Pole was the friend that he’s known the longest, and the only one he chose to be friends with that stayed. 

 

He was a constant. Miong was not going to ruin that. They just had to be careful, and he was willing to settle with whatever time they had than to never speak to him again.

 

The _balete_ tree was deserted from a distance, it’s leaves carrying a sickly yellow tinge, which only added to the turmoil Miong felt. Had he really messed things up this time?

 

He jumped when he heard rustling behind him, and turned quickly to face Pole. Miong had imagined the kind of expressions he would have once they saw each other again, but he certainly didn’t expect the brokenness in his eyes. 

 

“You’re here.” Pole breathed, the disbelief and awe heavy in his voice. 

 

Miong willed the crushing feeling of his chest caving in to stop. _He_ did this. He was the one to put that expression on Pole’s face. “You were waiting for me?”

 

He nodded once. “I was here everyday.” He whispered . “I-I wasn’t sure if…”

 

“Neither was I.” And Miong immediately wanted to take it back upon seeing Pole quietly shattering behind those already sad eyes. 

 

“But I’m here now.” He said, determined to finally say his piece. “Everything I said was really stupid. _I_ was really stupid.”

 

“You weren’t the only one being stupid.” Pole countered, floating closer to Miong. The space between them still seemed wide, like they were speaking across chasms. 

 

“I’d like to be with you today, if you’re not too angry with me.”

 

Their surroundings immediately brightened with Pole’s relieved smile. “I was never angry with you. And I’d love your company, as I always did.”

 

Miong smiled for the first time in days and, motioned for Pole to lead the way. They moved towards the forest slowly, hesitantly, like the first time all those years ago. He stayed closer to Pole than he usually did, and already he felt the tension seeping out of his shoulders. 

 

“I…uhm.” He scratched the back of his head after a few minutes of silence. Pole raised his eyebrow inquisitively. “I lost the red ribbon.  I think it fell somewhere last time. Sorry.”

 

“It’s all right.” Pole replied, before conjuring said ribbon out of mid-air. “I took care of it.”

 

Miong smiled again, cracked around the edges but sincere nonetheless. “I didn’t think…”

 

“It was something of ours.” Pole said it as if he was saying that the sky was blue. 

 

“I didn’t think you were the sentimental type.” Miong said as he stopped and held out his wrist, Pole pulling the knot loosely around his wrist without contact. He didn’t reply, but held out his wrist for Miong to tie the other end around. 

 

It was a long trek, and the heavy atmosphere and lack of a cool breeze didn’t help. Miong’s shirt was already sticking to his skin in the most uncomfortable way possible. 

 

“Where are we going, anyway?” Miong asked. The trees were much older, the forest much denser than what he was used to. 

 

“Somewhere nobody knows about.” Pole replied lightly. 

 

“Nobody?”

 

Pole shrugged. “Well, anyone who _did_ know is long gone by now. Not even Paco and Rusca know about it, if you wanted to gauge.”

 

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

 

To his surprise, Pole shook his head. “You can’t get in trouble for something nobody knows about.”

 

Miong smiled to himself, feeling a quiet flutter in his chest. “I hope its near a stream.”

 

They finally reached what seemed to be the edges of the forest, the stark sunlight hitting their skin at full force. “It’s better believe me.” Pole said playfully, before he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

 

Miong, unprepared for the sudden sun exposure, shielded his eyes with the palm of his hand before following. As soon as his vision cleared, he gasped loudly, taking in the sight before him. 

 

It was a large cove, the bright blue surface of the water glittering in the sun. There were mountains and trees for miles with only a small stretch in the middle leading out to the sea, but what surprised him the most was the presence of white sand beneath his feet, filtering slowly in his slippers as he stepped forward. It felt like baby powder beneath his feet.

 

“I found this last year, when the rains came.” Pole stood a few meters away from the shore, his grin even more blinding than the sun. Miong didn’t know anything could be so startling. “What do you think?”

 

“You’ve been holding out on me all this time?” 

 

“I was waiting for a special occasion.” He turned his head towards the horizon. “So, are you going to swim or what?”

 

Miong was already pulling his shirt over his head, sighing in relief as the wind blew against his sticky skin. “And you?”

 

“I’ll be fine right here by the shore.”

 

He didn’t wait for anything else - he raced towards the water like his life depended on it, stopping only when the water stopped halfway on his body. The water was still so clear that he could see his feet on the wet sand, to which he turned to Pole and smiled widely.

 

In retrospect, it may not have been the best idea to start swimming mid-afternoon, which he grew to regret when Pole laughed when he came out of the water, red as a lobster. 

 

“I have never seen a human so red in my life!” He said in between giggles hidden behind his hand, the other resting on the page of the book he had given.

 

“This is _your_ fault, you know.” Miong stuck his tongue out as he shook most of the droplets out of his hair, getting Pole wet in the process.

 

“Miong!” He exclaimed, shielding himself with his hands, which didn’t really help.

 

“Fair is fair.” He said teasingly as he stopped beside Pole and lay down on the sand, most of it sticking to his back. He could easily wash that off later.

 

They stayed there for a long time, mostly silent unless pointing out a few interesting trees and birds here and there. He was mostly tired from the swim, but they didn’t leave until the sun was starting to sink.

 

“You should get back.” Pole said softly. “Your house is a long way away from here.”

 

“In a minute,” Miong replied, eyes lazily gazing up at the sky. “Too tired.”

 

“If you don’t move now, you’ll fall asleep.”

 

“Maybe that’s the point.” 

 

He heard the sand shift to his left and suddenly, Pole’s face took up most of his view. He couldn’t find it in himself to complain at all. “You know you can’t stay here after sunset.”

 

Miong sighed. “I know.” After a beat, he lifted his back off the sand and dusted himself, putting on his shirt on afterwards and walking back with Pole in the first comfortable silence since the early afternoon. 

 

Before Miong exited the forest, he saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. Remembering the night before, he muttered his thanks, to which he was answered by a quiet rustle of leaves. 

 

* * *

 

The end of summer eventually caught up with them, despite the days after their visit to the cove moving at a snail’s pace. They returned to the cove only twice, otherwise they stuck to their usual spots by the stream and the clearing near the mango trees. They avoided the cluster of flame trees, a silent agreement between them for which Miong was grateful.

 

Pole and Miong spent their last day just talking about everything and nothing, laying on the grass as close as they could while watching the clouds pass over their heads. Miong took extra care to make sure he didn’t get within a hair’s width of Pole, though the latter didn’t really seem to mind at all. 

 

“I better get going, before my mom sends out a search party for me.” Miong said, pushing himself off the ground, dusting his pants before turning to Pole. “Next summer?”

 

“Next summer,” Pole answered. Miong was only a few steps away when Pole called him back.

 

Miong stopped and turned around. “What is it?”

 

Pole was gazing at him again with those eyes. “I…well, I just…” 

 

Miong thought he made an in-mind inventory of all of Pole’s looks so he could at least guess what he was thinking, but this one was completely new. It was strange - he was never the type to stutter. 

 

Pole sighed and when he blinked, the look was gone. “Let’s visit the cove again when you return.”

 

Miong smiled. “Okay!”

 

Whatever would happen between them, even if it was Pole’s fate in his hands, he was going to make sure that it would be the best of Pole’s life. 

 

Miong was banking his life on it. 

 

***


End file.
